False Comfort
by cloudLESSnights
Summary: Kise/Aomine - slash: Kise's uncle betrayed his family and now they're bankrupt. Aomine saves the day and takes in the homeless model. Kise notices that Aomine is acting quite strange, but he isn't sure why nor why he's reacting to Aomine unusually, too. Just as Kise begins finding the reason, the younger man starts to act distant, as if Aomine was hiding something.


**A/N:** I apologize in advance that the story is choppy, and sucks. I need a beta, but the last one I trusted stopped replying to my emails while I was working on the last few chapters of TE. It's been a while, please enjoy.

**Warning:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All copyrights go to the author.

* * *

People walked around the male sitting on the wet concrete. They had their plain black umbrellas covering them from the rain while all the guy had was a street lamp above him. The orange light emanating from the lamp formed a circle around him as if it was a force field. Droplets rolled down the tips of his blonde hair and pattered into the puddle between his legs. Kise had his eyes closed and hands clasped loosely around his knees. He heard the soft murmurs of curious passersby, but ignored everything. He didn't even care that one called him a prostitute. It didn't matter - nothing did.

Kise's life came to an abrupt stop. They sold the place he called home, and took away his family's belongings, too. In just a few minutes, the achievements made by his parents were gone all because of a simple mistake: trusting. He knew from the start that no one could be trusted; it's the price of being at the top of an empire.

He sighed and leaned against the pole, waiting for his driver. Kise thought it over and swore to himself. He had nothing left including his chauffeur. Besides, where would he go?

A shadow slowly towered over him. Kise kept his eyes down and saw expensive dress shoes with neatly tied bows.

"Get up," the man said. His deep voice rang through the rain and made people do a double take. Compared to him, they were peasants. He wore a black suit with a corresponding tie constricting his neck. The way it just fitted him perfectly made women breathless and their heart race.

"Leave me alone," Kise mumbled. He felt the rain stop drumming down his neck, and knew that an umbrella was above him. A warm hand touched the model's, loosely holding it. The man pulled Kise up, ignoring how lifeless he was. "I can do it by myself!" Kise yelled as he yanked his hand back, and took a step back. He accidentally stepped on a lady's foot and started falling. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come. Instead a strong arm wrapped around his torso and caught him. Kise slowly opened his eyes.

"Stupid," Aomine sighed.

* * *

Aomine forced Kise into the passenger seat and drove them back to the younger man's apartment.

Kise leaned his head against the door, pressing his cheek against the cold window. The quiet hum of the car nearly lulled him asleep, but he kept his eyes open. "How did you know?"

"What?"

"How did you know where I was?" Kise whispered.

"I know everything," Aomine answered.

Kise scoffed. He sunk back into the leather seat, and closed his eyes. "Yeah right."

* * *

As Kise began to wake, he could hear the sound of keys jingling and a steady heartbeat. A warm chest replaced the cold window. Judging by the broad chest and the sharp collarbone against his cheek, Aomine was definitely holding Kise.

He was wide awake yet he pretended to keep sleeping just to see what Aomine would do.

Aomine crossed the living room and gently set Kise down on the couch, sitting next model. He leaned down and softly ran his fingers through the blonde hair. Kise could feel a hot puff of air touch his cheek as Aomine came closer.

_"Kise,"_ Aomine whispered.

Kise ignored Aomine's oddly desperate voice ghosting up his neck. He felt the urge to peek open his eyes and see what the hell was going on. He resisted; he couldn't. Well, not yet. Just as Kise willed the urge away, a large hand glided down his stomach and stopped at the band of the pants. A few fingers traced a bit lower, over the zipper.

_"Are you really not going to wake up?"_

No answer.

Aomine softly bit the soft flesh of Kise's neck and suddenly began palming the crotch. _"I think I just might take advantage of you."_

That older man gasped and quickly sat up, "I'm up, I'm up! Fuck you."

"Who wouldn't? I mean, I'm sexy," Aomine snickered.

Kise took a small pillow and threw it. "Why the hell did you do that?" He watched Aomine get up and turn his back towards him. "Answer me."

"I have some extra clothes if you need it," Aomine said.

"D-do you l-like me?" Kise hesitantly asked.

The other man paused and turned around with a smirk on his face. "Would you like it if I did?"

The blonde blushed and shook his head.

"Then I don't. Besides, I don't like a sluts."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a slut. You seduce people with your looks and make them fuck you. Isn't that right?"

Kise looked at Aomine's serious face, shocked that his best friend would say that. "You're not serious, right?"

The tension in the room was heavy; a single mistake could demolish the building. They both knew that, but Aomine showed no sign that he noticed.

"Of course not, silly." Aomine laughed, breaking the ice, and went to find a towel.

* * *

The clothes given were too large on Kise's skinny frame. The long-sleeve shirt slid down his shoulder and the plaid pajama pants hung low, exposing the crevice of his ass. Aomine pressed the dip at the bottom of the smooth, pale back and caused Kise to jolt.

"Dude, you gotta stop with that touchy thing," Kise said. He pulled up his pants though they fell again.

Aomine completely ignored the talkative male, and stood behind him. Their bodies grazed each other while Aomine reached forward and tugged the drawstring of the pants. Kise looked into the mirror in front of them and met Aomine's dark gazing eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Aomine murmured against the shell of Kise's ear. He took his time tightening and tying the pajama bottoms, all the while making sure he didn't touch the crotch area.

Kise noticed the pink tint on the apples of his cheeks, but he kept looking into the dark irises. "Something's either wrong with me, you, or the both of us. I'm not sure yet."

"Well," Aomine made the last loop of the bow and stayed still, "maybe you should figure it out, Kise."

The two stayed in the same position for a while, waiting for the other to make the first move. Instead they moved at the same time. Aomine took his hands back just as Kise turned. Aomine's knuckles brushed against the fabricated penis, making Kise bend over and clamp his legs together. He swore that if the hand over his crotch moved another inch, something bad would happen. Kise expected Aomine to continue being a tease, but Aomine carefully took his hand back and left the model in the bedroom.

Kise watched the tall man walk away and frowned. _Why is he doing this?_ He thought.


End file.
